Lily Luna Potter-Malfoy
by JessicaLouisePotter
Summary: Harry and Draco welcome a new addition to their family- implied mpreg- a sweet, short, fluffy ficlette {drarry- Draco/Harry}


Title; Lily Luna Potter-Malfoy

Author; Jessica Louise Potter

Rating; K

Disclaimer; This honestly feels so pointless now but no folks I don't own Harry Potter because unsurprisingly I'm not JK bloody Rowling :)

Summary; Harry and Draco welcome a new addition to their family- implied mpreg- a sweet, short, fluffy ficlette {drarry- Draco/Harry}

 **13:46 PM; 27** **th** **NOVEMBER, 2005**

"Draco, stop that. You don't hold babies like that." Harry shook his head in a mockery of annoyance and smiled softly at his husband. Draco was fumbling around with their new born daughter, not understanding how it worked at all. Having been an only child, Draco had missed out on a few key life lessons such as how small children work and the principles of sharing. Narcissa and Lucius had not been able to have another child so by the time Draco reached Hogwarts he was the most spoilt child in the entire school. His parents bent over backwards to his every whim and even when they met with 'Daddy's friends', Draco never had to share toys with the other children.

To add insult to injury, little Draco had been home schooled until Hogwarts so he'd been woefully socially inept. It had taken him months to work out how to make friends and even then they were only the stupid thugs that weren't intelligent enough to tie their own shoelaces. Eventually though, Draco gained two more best friends, Pansy Parkinson, (also present outside the room), whom his mother had occasionally made him 'play with' when he was little, and Blaise Zabini, a tall half-Italian half-French boy who was quick witted and intelligent.

But right now Draco was lacking the skills to care for a child efficiently and without aid. This lead him to being unable to hold their daughter but also unwilling to give her up.

Harry sat up as much as his caesarean scar allowed, wincing slightly as his abdominal muscles protested. He leaned over and gently removed his daughter from the arms of her Daddy and held her properly in his own arms. Harry had had a small discussion with Draco during his pregnancy about what they would be called by their children. Harry rather liked the idea of being 'Mummy' or 'Mum' since he actually did all the things the mother did- giving birth being the prime example. Draco was perfectly fine with being 'Daddy' or 'Dad' but it had taken him a while to get used to the idea of having a Husband who was also a Mummy since he didn't possess the maternal instincts that Harry did. He'd come round fairly soon and was now so scared of harming their daughter that Harry feared he'd do her more harm than good by wrapping her in cotton wool.

To be fair on Draco, Harry had also missed out on those key lessons but he mostly had maternal instinct on his side. Harry hadn't exactly had a remotely nice childhood so he wanted to give his new child everything, everything he hadn't had. He also feared he'd accidentally spoil her rotten but hopefully Draco could restrain him.

Harry watched as his sleepy baby opened her eyes and blinked slowly up at him, cool, baby blue eyes boring into his. Harry could hardly wait until they changed colour from the inevitable baby blue to a more unique shade.

A warm, content smile filled Harry's features and he couldn't help but coo at the adorable look his daughter was giving him. She looked so happy right then and Harry was so absorbed that he didn't notice when Draco took a photo of the two of them until the flash nearly blinded him. Quick as a switch their daughter burst into tears, face scrunched up in discomfort. Harry glared slightly at Draco, who looked abashed and quietly waited while Harry calmed their baby girl.

Slowly, tiny baby eyes opened up again and bright red cheeks calmed down, reverting back to their usual peachy tone. Harry was sure several of their friends were waiting outside and had almost heard the gasp when the baby started crying. Harry was about to tell Draco to open the door when several people burst in at once. They pulled up short when they saw Draco and Harry's daughter happily sucking her own fist in a very cute way.

"Couldn't wait?" Harry intoned amusedly.

Lucius and Narcissa had been unable to come due to still being on house arrest for their part I the war, as they had been for the last three years. They were still able to shop but had a strict timetable and usually there was an incognito Auror within the premises, just in case they tried anything or someone tried anything on them. Harry and Draco promised to visit as soon as the baby was born. (They were still allowed guests and their house-elves after a rather large debacle.) Narcissa was dying to know the sex of the child since Harry went for the 'wait and see' approach. It also meant that no one knew what to paint or decorate the nursery and ended up with whatever they liked. It didn't matter really, basing colours on gender was, after all, stupid, as Harry put it. The nursey had ended up being a lovely sunny yellow; it made the entire room look bright and wonderful when the sun flowed through the blinds and illuminated the pale blue cot.

"She's so beautiful, Harry, Draco." Hermione breathed, her sentiment agreed by everyone else. Mrs Weasley appeared incapable of coherent speech. Instead she just stared with a wistful look on her face as she observed Harry and Draco's child who was now sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms.

"Thanks, Hermione." Harry smiled indulgently at Hermione and offered the baby for her to hold. She started to shake her head but Harry insisted. "Come on, if you're going to have a child too you need to be able to hold one." He gestured towards his daughter again and this time Hermione took her in her arms and held her properly, like she'd seen Harry do.

AS the baby got passes around, Draco watched with admiration for his husband being able to produce something so beautiful and precious. No doubt with her mother being who he was their little princess would be just as stunningly beautiful.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Mrs Weasley asked Harry, absently stroking his child's cheek.

"Yes," Harry yawned widely, displaying his white teeth.

Draco took over right then, allowing his husband to inconspicuously go to sleep, exhausted as he was from, you know, birth and stuff.

"We thought about naming her," Draco bit his lip to keep from smiling, "Lily Luna Potter-Malfoy."

Luna let free a small gasp of surprise before a gleeful smile took over her beautiful features. "Thank you, both, so much, it means so, so much" She whispered in Harry's direction, regardless of his sleeping state and allowed a single pearlescent tear to streak down her cheek. She diverted her glance to the adorable sleeping baby girl in her arms, named for her and showing that finally, after years of being a social outcast to those around her, she had true friends that loved her as she loved them so dearly. She felt infinitely happy in that moment and would forever be the best godmother the tiny, wrinkled baby would be lucky to have.


End file.
